the detective's adventures
by RiverWhoffleSpikeAndTheOthers
Summary: part of my lilly series takes place after who am i. the doctor, river and lilly have just come back from there first adventure together but now why have they come back to London and who is The dectective and why does the Doctor think that he know sherlock is moriarty who he seems to be and why is there a fobwatche in london more suprises if you read it bad summry
1. Chapter 1

**This is part of my doctor who series where Lily is The Doctor and River's daughter, but Lilly won't be like me anymore, we just like the same things (like Doctor Who and Sherlock), but when we end up back in London after my first adventure, why has the TARDIS brought us here? Has Sherlock Holmes got the answer hidden in a fob watch; and is there a reason Moriarty hates Sherlock so much, but can't remember?**

**This will not just be 3rdperson Doctor Who POV, but there will be some 3rd person Sherlock parts without The Doctor, and there will be other POV's too like Lily's and Sherlock's, maybe even The Doctor's or John's.**

Lily's POV

The Doctor, River and I walked into the TARDIS after my first adventure. it had been a month since they picked me up, and we had been on the planet Zamias for the whole time. "So how did you find it, Lily?" The Doctor, my father asked me.

"It was just amazing, and that's including the Zeras" I said smirking still trying to work out everything that had recently happened.

"Good," River, my mother said pointedly, setting the TARDIS's coordinates. Just then, the TARDIS began shaking.

"River, what have you done to the TARDIS?!" The Doctor inquired with a worried expression.

"I haven't done anything. I know how to fly her, remember? I was born in here." River responded, The Doctor sighed, still not happy with the idea.

"Will you two stop arguing and sort this out? Otherwise I will!" I said, making sure I'd be heard above their shouting. For some reason I felt like I knew how to fly the TARDIS too. Maybe it was because I had seen The Doctor do it myself on TV. That was when I thought that he didn't exist. Or maybe, it was because I was the child of the child of the TARDIS. Wow, that still didn't make much sense to even me.

"Lily, you don't know how to.," River told me.

But I didn't listen, my mind just told me what to do and I pressed the switches and the leavers that would provide a safe... or maybe not so safe landing. I stepped back in shock as the TARDIS landed smoothly, only making a small wheezing sound as it came to a halt.

"How...?" River and The Doctor both wondered aloud at the same time.

I sighed. "Child of the child of the TARDIS," I paused, then mimicked my mother's voice, "Remember?" River smirked, though The Doctor still looked a little worried. He always was, or at least that was what it seemed like.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked after a few minutes of silence between the three of us.

The Doctor pulled the scanner around, "London, your time... well," he dragged out the last word, "Your time where we left you, but in London."

I sighed. I still loved my home, or what I thought my home was. I had lived there for 13 years. "Why here, Dad?"

The Doctor looked at me, "I don't know." Just then, the scanner flicked up 'The detective,' it read. The Doctor stared at it, wide eyed.

"What is it?" River asked him, seeing The Doctor's sad expression.

"An old friend of mine; apparently, but he can't be in the only one left..." He said almost in a whisper, then picked his coat up and rushed out, putting it on as he walked swiftly from the TARDIS.

"Come on, Lilly," River told me, going out of the TARDIS as well. I followed her without protest.

Meanwhile with Sherlock...

Sherlock POV

Why was John out? Why did he have to go I'm Bored. There's no case; no call from Lestrade, nothing. But I do notice the watch; that's the only thing I notice.

I can't deduct, and it annoys me. I've had it all my life, for as long as I can remember. I just can't seem to throw it away. From what I can deduct, I know: its old, it has a strange pattern, one that I have never seen before. Sometimes it glows, and I also think I hear it, though that's impossible. My concentration broke when my phone buzzed. I placed the watch back on the side of the table where I was working and picked the phone up.

Sherlock I have a case for you - GL

Excellent, I think, at least I don't have to stare at the blank watch.

What is it? – SH

Unexplained death. I don't know how or what happened. GL

Okay, I'm coming. Where? –SH

The park.- GL

I replied to the texts, then got up grabbing my coat and scarf and told John where I was so he could come after, but I hadn't noticed the watch that had started calling to me.

**Bad chapter. The first part was okay, the second bad; if you have you have an alien that would kill, but you wouldn't see a reason for death pm me or leave in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is here should say will have Johnlock it and I also have a question would Mycroft know about the doctor being the British government**

**3rd p.o.v**

When Sherlock arrived at the scene he saw the body, but he couldn't see a reason for his death and neither could John

"It seems like his neck has been snapped, however there are no witnesses, or and nothing that says who" Lestrade said

After looking at the body again, Sherlock looked up. "He as bits of stone around his neck." He said.

"But what?" John asked

Just then the Doctor Lily and River arrived.

"You won't be able to solve this case on your own - you need my help" the Doctor said, knowing it was the weeping angels doing this.

"Why on earth would I need your help? We are perfectly fine as we are" Sherlock said, glaring at the man.

The Doctor spun round to Sherlock.

"Because it's alien" he said and was about say some more when Lestrade interrupted him.

"Who are you? I don't need some fool who believes in aliens" he said, annoyed.

The Doctor looked at Lestrade

"Believe me Inspector, if you and your friends want to solve this you need our help."

"Like I said we don't need your help. " Sherlock said looking at the 3 people who turned up from nowhere, trying to deduce them. out.

The Doctor turned back to him "And who might you be? You seem slightly familiar"

"Sherlock Holmes and I've never seen you in my life...timelord" Sherlock said which made the Doctor gasp slightly, but Sherlock hadn't noticed - he had been busy trying to work out what a timelord was, and how he knew about it/them

"And I'm John Watson for anyone who wants to know" John said.

"As in the Sherlock and the John who have a blog on the internet?" Lily explained that she had read the blogs, but she thought Sherlock was another fiction character. She was starting to think that everything she thought was fiction was real perhaps.

Both Sherlock and John said 'yes' and then asked who they were

"I'm the Doctor this is River, my wife, and Lily, my daughter." The Doctor said introduced them. "and Now do you want our help or not?" He asked.

Lestrade was about to speak when Sherlock said quickly "Lestrade no they are going to help. I know you're thinking they're ridiculous, but if it is alien it looks like we will need their help. You can come back to our flat"

Lestrade looked shocked "Whatever you say Sherlock - there does seem to be some similarity between you both."

At that point John and Sherlock told the Doctor Lily and River to follow them.

**Next chapter will have quite a few surprises mainly who Sherlock is. If you want spoilers then pm me and I'll give you some please review chap 3 coming also today probably.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My next chapter, the big reveal. this one is one of my longest chapters I've ever wrote. Sorry Sherlock is slightly ooc**

**Sherlock's POV**

Back at 221B I was the first to walk in to the flat. John told me to clean the mess while he spoke to Lily, River and the strange Doctor guy. He seemed oddly familiar, and I wondered why I couldn't deduce them. They were like the watch, annoying and non-deducible.

Talking about the watch, I could hear it taunting me. "Open me, see the light, it's time for you. The Doctor our friend is here, open me fool, see what you are" I realised the voice was my voice.

Grabbing the watch I and put it in my pocket, then tidied up a bit.

Just as I finished I heard John's voice inviting our guests in. His voice is so sweet, I love him but dare not tell him. He keeps saying he isn't gay, I'm sure he wouldn't love me, so I try not to think about it.

"Thank you" I heard the Doctor reply, sitting down on the couch

"You said its alien, how's that possible?" John asked, going straight onto the case.

I thought for a bit, before answering

"We've seen aliens before I think - I might not like the solar system, but I don't think aliens are something g I would delete from my mind palace, do you? " I was thinking back to the time when there were Daleks - I think Mycroft called them that - roaming the streets.

That was before I met John, so he might not of remember, and then there was the time when most people changed into the old Prime Minister who turned out to be alien.

I still wonder how Mycroft thinks he knew him well, and how he seems to remember a whole extra year

(AN I say that Mycroft was on the valiant in the year that never was)

Lily turned to me after I spoke. "You really are Sherlock Holmes! I thought you were fiction."

I heard River (I think that was her name) whisper "You thought me and the Doctor were fiction!"

Just then I heard John say "We've see aliens" but he sounded confused and shocked

"Do you remember when the earth was invaded by Daleks, and everyone turned into the Master or Harold Saxon." the Doctor said.

I realised I didn't change, and neither did Moriarty, but it was another rare occasion that I got scared because even Mycroft changed.

John seemed to remember the second.

"I remember I was friends with Sherlock, and that the Prime Minister was alien"

As he spoke he smiled one of the warmest smiles I have ever seen. I had to drag my attention away from him. The Doctor was about to speak, but I interrupted him.

"I didn't change then." I said, thinking it may be important.

The Doctor looked at John

"Yeah, he is time lord like me"

The watch hissed 'time lord' and I realised that was the word I had used earlier. But Before I could look at the watch the Doctor realised what I said "You didn't!"

I heard Lily say that she hadn't either, and River told her it was because she isn't human and I am.

"If it helps, I remember I was holding watch when everyone changed. It felt like it protected me."

There was more, a truth I didn't really want to admit but… "Moriarty didn't change either."

Before the Doctor could ask who Moriarty is John spoke up

"His arch enemy and your time lord" Turning to John the Doctor said "yes River and Lily are both half time lord, half human too"

I heard Lily mutter 'three quarters' under her breath.

The Doctor turned back to me, and I saw him more clearly. His eyes were old, but he seemed so young and he had seen war more than John.

"Can I see the watch?" he asked

"Why do you want to see the watch? It's not Important" I said. I wasn't happy about him seeing the only object I have ever been unable to deduce. I was less happy about him knowing I couldn't deduce it, and hoped he wouldn't realise, but John spoke up.

"Really Sherlock it does seem to be important, how can it not be, when it's the only thing you can't seem to deduce"

I glared at him. He knew I struggled with it, but only slightly. I saw the 3 other three pairs of eyes on me, amazed that I couldn't deduce something.

"Thanks. John and I can deduce it a bit - I know it's old, and has an unrecognisable pattern. I can't seem to throw it away. The thing is I've had it all my life, and sometimes I feel like it talks to me" I explained.

River looked at me. "Voices" was all she said

"Yes, why?" I said, realising that the voices part probably made me sound mad.

"Give the watch to the Doctor, and you can deduce me" she said flirtatious. I thought she seemed a lot like Irene Adler.

'Oh god' I thought.

"I've already deduced you but I won't tell you. I don't see how it's important" Ok I hadn't deduced her properly, but I could tell that she loved the Doctor and Lily, but also that she had fear in her eyes, and that she had once murdered someone.

I passed the Doctor the watch from my pocket.

John wanted to get back to the topic.

" What has that watch got to do with the case?" he asked

The Doctor seemed to be in his own world now, with the watch.

"The weeping angels are responsible for the people who have gone missing, and for this murder too" River said.

They sounded slightly familiar.

"And they are?" I asked, confused.

"Statues but blink or look away, and they move. They can kill by snapping your neck, or send you back in time with one touch and let you live your life, and die of old age." the young girl Lily said.

They didn't sound very nice - both me and John said 'oh' quietly.

River looked at us and nodded.

I realised then the Doctor hadn't given me my watch back yet

"Doctor can I have my watch back, it's nothing really." That, apparently, was not the right thing to say.

The Doctor turned serious.

" It's not nothing - it's got your whole life in it! You're not human! This watch has your real life in it, you're time lord, like me." I stared. That was impossible wasn't it? I just looked at him in shock.

**THE LAST PART FROM WHEN THE DOCTOR GOT THE WATCH IN THE DOCTORS POV**

He gave me the watch. Maybe it was why I had thought he seemed familiar, and his name – Sherlock Holmes – the name the detective used, like I used John Smith, but he was too much like him.

I heard the watch Speak to my mind "Doctor, free me. I miss you – let Sherlock see the light"

I nodded "In time" I said in my mind

Then I saw images of each of my companions, me and him, up to my eighth. It was the time war, and he was fighting, but he somehow fell into space and landed on Earth in a TARDIS.

After the crash he regenerated, not into the man who was sitting in front of me, but as a child. It appears he managed to turn himself into a human, found Mycroft and they consider each other brothers. I saw Sherlock's life flicker – he loved his John.

I knew Mycroft, but that's not the point here, Sherlock Holmes was the detective, my best friend.

I came back to the real world when I heard Sherlock say "Can I have my watch back? It's really not important."

I would tell him.

" You're wrong – it is important! It's got your whole life in it. You're not human, this watch has your real life in it. You're a time lord, like me" I said looking serious. I was pleased too but didn't let him see that.

I saw Sherlock's eyes widen at me, I knew how ridiculous that sounded but it was true.

**Review also tell me if you think Sherlock's or the detective should be the doctors brother or not**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for delay**

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked shocked. "I know I'm human. I might not act like it but I am!" He said.

"You think you are the fob watch told me you crashed here during the time war and changed to make yourself human," The doctor explained handing him back the golden fob watch .

"So, what you're saying is an alien ,the same as you. Is that why you seemed familiar?" Sherlock asked. The doctor nodded, knowing Sherlock was an intelligent man.

"It might be but it could be your old memories trying to come back." He said seeing Sherlock's puzzled face.

Before Sherlock could reply John remembered and said "Hang on Sherlock, didn't you say once that there was a door in your mind palace that you couldn't get into…" Sherlock glared at him again then nodded then asked "What am I….? The detective like?"

"You're a lot like him. There's only slight changes." The doctor said smiling slightly.

"Hang on, isn't he the reason the TARDIS brought us here?" Lily asked

The doctor nodded "and the angels!"

Sherlock left the flat needing air.

**With Sherlock**

Sherlock wanders Baker street thinking about how he couldn't be human "I need to know more," He mumbled to himself .Behind the shadows a voice said "I can tell you more,"

Sherlock turned to the voice "Let me guess Moriarty?" He said as Moriarty stepped out the shadows.

"Yep or the master," he said menacingly "I've been hidden just not as much as you!" He smirked

"You're a time lord, just great!" Sherlock said

"I've known since before we met that you were that's why I wanted to kill you." He said walking towards him as Sherlock ran back towards the flat.

But what he didn't see was the watch falling out his pocket, Moriarty saw though and grabbed it laughing slightly…


	5. Chapter 5

This has Johnlock in it from this chapter onwards but only slightly. BTW I've also need to add that the story is now set after the angel take Manhattan but River stayed with The Doctor and Lily got picked up the same time.

* * *

When they saw Sherlock come back in Lily saw the worried face of Sherlock. She asked "Sherlock, are you okay?"

"Fine just bumped into someone who could bright up my day even more!" Sherlock said sarcastically.

"Moriarty. You didn't tell him about the watch, did you?" John asked, worried.

"He already knew. He always has." Sherlock said sighing.

"You said he didn't chance when the master made everyone change." The Doctor said piecing it together

"Are you saying he's the master?" River asked

"But he's dead isn't he?" Lily asked

"Yes, he is!" The Doctor said

"Well, like me, he must have faked his death then. Then when he shot himself before I jumped." Sherlock said working out the rooftop.

"Thanks for reminding me 3 years not one thing to say 'I'm alive' I bloody missed you…" John said

"Gay!" Lily coughed. She was smirking when she thought they were fictional. She thought they were gay and still did.

"I'm not gay. Why do people always think that?" John said annoyed

"He's bi sexual!" The Doctor said

John blushed slightly

"Since when? How did I not deduce that?" Sherlock said annoyed that his brain didn't pick up something that big.

"The fall after you 'died' I realised that I loved you but that doesn't matter now you're not you…" John said in almost a whisper

"Sorry to interrupt but can I look at the fob watch a moment?" River asked

Sherlock rummaged around his pocket "I don't have it," He said with a worried face "I must of dropped it."

"Moriarty must have it," John gulped

"Then why hasn't he opened the watch?" Lily asked

The Doctor was about to speak when Sherlock said faster than normal "He has but basically the watch can only let the time lord out if the human who is in the time lords body. Other people can open the watch but it will only parts of the time lord can come out keep up with me doctor," Sherlock said as the detective then straightened out his scarf he was still wearing.

"Detective?" The Doctor asked smiling slightly everyone else had worried expressions on their face

"Always doctor," The detective added. Then Sherlock said "Is that how he talks?"

The Doctor nodded

"Sorry but quick warning the angels are outside," Lily said looking out the window at that point the infamous Molly Hopper ran up the stairs.

"What are those things?" She asked

"Angels, its complicated." John said

"Why are you here, Molly? No hold on Lestrade worried about me." Sherlock asked deducing her

Molly nodded "Who are you and why did those angel things follow me here?" She asked as she saw The Doctor, River and Lily

"Ah that's The Doctor and River and their daughter Lily. You three this is Molly Hopper." Sherlock said Molly looked over at Lily and smiled slightly.

"And on the angles I have no idea. Lily, John go keep guard and don't blink." The Doctor said as they both left after a few minutes Sherlock asked "Ok Molly, Lestrade asked you to come and you agreed so in guessing you wanted to come anyway why?"

"I'll explain in a minute," Molly said

Just then they saw John come back up the stairs "The angels vanished!"

"Where's Lily?" Sherlock asked wondering both The Doctor and River turned to John.

"Before they vanished they touched her and she vanished." John said solemnly

The Doctor stood up and paced "Not again. Not like Amy and Rory!"

"Sweetie, calm down." River said

"Calm down! All the people I care about recently are being killed by angels or sent back in time by angels and I can't see them again!"

"That's not true," Molly said turning to them

"What do you mean?" They both asked

Molly smiled and said "It's me. I'm lily I'm your daughter…"

* * *

Sorry for leaving it like the end of a good man goes to war that wasn't planed but thought I would add it in


End file.
